Already Used to
by UnicornLumos23176
Summary: Yukihina didn't care. All that mattered right now was where he was going to. OC


**Hello All~**

**Well, I decided my first fanfiction to upload would be Code:Breaker since there aren't many in here -.-' No flames pls and R&R!**

**Tell me if there's any grammar or typing mistakes, I'll correct it ;b**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yukihina and Kouji.

* * *

><p>The tan skinned boy, his face halfway hiding under the hood he was wearing, walked down the empty street in the dark, dark clouds covering the sky above. But Yukihina didn't care. Rain or hail, sun or cloud, wind or tornado, snow or storm, nothing mattered. All that mattered right now was where he was going to.<p>

He turned around a corner to walk through a narrow way between the high buildings then again, another corner until finally he stepped out of the dark infront of the large, white house. He kicked the door of the fence open, easily, casually and the metal flew open, hitting the wall, making a loud crashing noise but he barely heard it as he walked to the door of the house and had to stop for a few seconds to get out the damned keys.

Usually, he would leave the door open and if somebody got in or robbed the place, he would instantly make his way to kill that person but after he met _her_, he learned new things and eventually, almost, is getting used to it.

When he finally opened the door, after which seemed like a real time wasting eternity to him and resisting the urge to just destroy the door of course, he got in the house. There was no sound in the dark and he raised an eyebrow. No light was to be seen.

_Where was she?_ the thought crossed his mind briefly but immediately got replaced by another curious question. _What was she doing?_

Yes, Yukihina was curious. He never showed that on the outside but there were times when he simply wanted to know something bad. He couldn't die because of Heike stole his 'heart'. Even if he wanted to die, his wounds would heal immediately no matter how many times he gets injured and no matter how deep, fatal the wound is. His immortality was one of the reasons why he was curious and as an immortal being, there were times when he didn't understand what humans thought. But his curiosity worsened after he met her.

He shook his head from all of these thoughts and looked around again, his dark eyes hushing through the living room and on the furniture before he turned to the stairs. No lights to be seen on the first floor. If she wasn't in the kitchen then she would be either in the bedroom or she would be taking a bath.

He, if possibly, quietly walked up the stairs to hide his presence. He walked further to the library room and every time he enters in he would wonder how in the world was she able to collect all these books. He put a mental note to ask her later if she already finished reading them all. He walked in between the huge, neatly ordered books on the book cases, still quietly. But then, he already knew, no mater how quiet he walks, she already will be aware of his presence. She would always be there waiting for him. She always _had been_ since the day they met. Waiting for him, silently, with that smile of hers…

"Yuki?" a female voice asked almost like a singing melody that caused him to freeze. He inhaled deeply before he took a step and turned right, to the open door and saw her. She was there, in the dark, dressed in a light colored simple dress on the bed that was located in the middle of the large room. Her long hair that was falling loose from the bed, even touching the floor glittered in the dark like magic. There was a black cat on her head, sleeping peacefully while a large wolf was lying right beside her, his head on her lap while her hands were playing with the animal's fur but it didn't look like it was interrupting the wolf's peace but quite the opposite; Kouji was enjoying it.

Yuki couldn't tell if Kouji was sleeping or not in the dark but nonetheless, he stepped closer to the bed.

"Yuki, you're back." the girl let out a relieved smile. Yukihina blinked; first reason was because like all other times, he gets captivated every single time she showed that smile of hers and the other reason was because of Kouji, the wolf.

"He lost his powers again?" he asked simply and the girl nodded her head, still smiling.

"Yes, because he tried catching Cheshire." she giggled and Kouji let out a defeated grunt. Yukihina smirked and saw the black cat on the girl's head stir when it heard its own name. The dark skinned boy walked across the room to the girl and sat down next to her, their shoulders touching.

"Where were you?" the girl asked worried. "Are you hungry? I know that you said that you won't eat tonight but…"

"I won't." Yuki interrupted her in the middle of her sentence and his smirk grew when he saw her frown worriedly. He couldn't tell her that he didn't eat anything tonight and once when she finds out about it, she would drag him to the kitchen and probably would force him to eat. It's not like he disliked her cooking skills, they were pretty good actually, but it's just that he wasn't in the mood to eat. There were times when he, as a murderer, skipped dinner because either he couldn't find anything to eat or either because he was just too lazy to find himself which is why he grew used to it.

"What did you do this afternoon?" asked the girl, still worry to be heard in her gentle, smooth voice.

"Killing." Yuki shrugged his shoulders slightly. All three, the girl, the wolf and the cat blinked. "I took a shower afterwards." Yuki spoke, continuing as he fiddled his hand when it felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"How many?" the girl asked as she reached her hand out to him to touch his hair before she took the hood off his head to reveal his dark brown hair. Yukihina didn't protest, he already got used to her after two months. The first time they met, she was shy and didn't touch them as freely as she was doing like now but as weeks passed and as all three of them got used to each other, they started opening their hearts.

"…Five?" Yukihina asked, more to himself and blinked under her stern gaze. "Maybe seven." he spoke and the girl just shook her head.

"What people were they?" she asked.

"Drugs." was the only thing he said when he closed his eyes, feeling the small comforting hands gently pull on his hair, comb with her fingers and twirl in between them. It continued for a peaceful moment but both of them froze when Kouji barked. The girl chuckled.

"Of course I didn't forget you." she laughed as her hands stopped playing with Yukihina's hair and turned to the wolf much to Yuki's detest. He turned left to where the girl was and wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling to her stomach, receiving an angry, protesting brawl from Kouji.

"No fighting, you two." the girl mumbled half scolding, half sighing when she put her two hands on each head of the Re:Codes. She patted their heads, gently, while she herself started humming a melody and barely noticed the Re:Codes' eyes flutter close in comfort and bliss.

"Yuki?" she asked, tilting her head to Yukihina's direction as her long hair fell on his shoulder. A grunt came from him, to tell her that he was awake. She smiled. "Are you ever going to cut your hair?" she asked curiously.

"Why?" he barely whispered sleepily.

"You'd look cuter with shorter hair." she smiled.

"Hnnh…" Yukihina didn't even know it himself what he had just said. All he cared for were those hands to continue on, never to stop. He heard her voice that was as clear as the sound of bells ring, happily chuckle. And he wished that he would always see her smile and that laughter of hers never to end either. He slowly drifted to sleep but the hands didn't stop.

Cheshire, the black cat with golden eyes that glowed in the dark, sat up on the mistress's head before jumping off softly on the bed sheets. It meowed softly, touching its paw on the girl's knee.

"I know, Cheshire." the girl smiled to him and turned back to the two Re:Codes, still smiling but her sapphire blue eyes that shone brightly in the dark saddened its gaze.

"I love you." she whispered and leaned down to kiss both of their hair before turning back to the cat.

"Soon...and then we'll return home."

Cheshire meowed only in return and purred when the girl patted its head as well.


End file.
